


An Imposter's Fate

by Plantcrazy



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Crewmate(s) (Among Us), Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Crewmate Turned Impostor (Among Us), Detective White - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, I call Black Grey, I'm a fanatical editor, Imposter, Impostor Orange (Among Us), Impostor Pink (Among Us), Mystery, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outer Space, Paranoid White, Scary Blue, Seriously Don't Mess with Blue, The Drop Ship, The Skeld (Among Us), Trauma, Yellow is a Science nerd, crewmate, crewmates aren't human, purple cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plantcrazy/pseuds/Plantcrazy
Summary: 4116 is on his first Imposter mission, however, before things even start they take a turn for the worst when his Imposter buddy and mentor Pink misses the shuttle, leaving him alone with the crew of 8.Rusty, a top graduate from the space exploration academy, is excited for his first adventure into the unknown. Luck is shining his way as Orange comes down sick, meaning Rusty gets his place on the greatest ship in MIRA Corps fleet: The Skeld.Now, with the rest of the crew at each other’s throats, it’s up to Crewmate and Imposter to avoid rising suspicion and work together to save not only themselves, but ship and crew 498225 from the impending doom which looms in the wings.What could go wrong?
Comments: 15
Kudos: 37





	1. Rusty [Dropship]

**Author's Note:**

> **UPDATED [5/11/20]** \- Gramma and readability fix. It should flow a bit better now, I've done my best to clean it up a bit more. If anyone sees anything I've missed feel free to leave it in the comments below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **CHAPTER 1/COVER ART:** https://www.deviantart.com/chirpycreations/art/An-Imposter-s-Fait-Cover-Chapter-1-859557909

* * *

* * *

Everything was going wrong.

“Pen, book, tablet- that’s what I’m missing.” Rusty sat the side bag down on his bed, making his way across his room to his desk. His room wasn’t anything fancy; bed, desk, a shelf and draws. There were also a few posters from his childhood; the periodic table and the torn, then re-sellotaped together Official-MIRA-Corp-Space-Exploration-Limited-Edition poster his dad had got him for his 6th Birthday.

On his desk sat his tablet and a few books. Some of the book’s pages were torn, loose, or overrun with sticky-notes from the last three years of study and above his desk sat the product of those three years; a row of trophies reading “Top Of...” and a crumpled year ten report containing an excessive amount of red. “Hard-work can accomplish anything,” Dad had told him and it was true. Here he was, off on his first mission with not only the greatest space agency on his planet but greatest ship in the fleet: The Skeld.

The Skeld was home to only the greatest Crewmembers in the fleet: those with outstanding records of service like his father or Imposter ejections like the ‘White Blade’. Occasionally people like himself too, with exceptional grades in the top 0.1% (which had proven to be more difficult than Rusty had expected). However, he had managed, aided with his father’s old notes, uncle’s practical tutoring and a sick Crewmate. Rusty could change that childhood fantasy he cast aside when his world came crashing down all those years ago, into a reality.

“It’s all about finding that spark, the tightness in your chest and glow of your heart.” Dad would tell him when describing why he continued serving on the Skelds even after his first brush with death in an Imposter attack. His mum, of course, had told his dad to give it up while he lay there, hooked up to all kinds of beeping and flashing machines Rusty’s young mind couldn’t understand, but dad just laughed. “It’s an occupational hazard.” The ‘Imposter (s)’ that MIRA would neither deny nor admit; The Space Illuminati, dad often called them.

Still, Rusty couldn’t help but bounce with joy at the thought of his new life which lay ahead. Travelling the lightyears of space like he’d dreamed about since he was a kid. It would be just like dad had promised, the pair of them: father and son. He clutched dad’s old side bag, slipping the tablet in...farther and son.

‘BEEP BEEP BEEP!’

“Oh shoot, I’m going to be late!” Rusty rushed out his bedroom door, down the stairs, around the corner then-

“Rusty Orry Quale!”

He skidded to a stop, hand still touching the door, his foot just within the reach of the freshly cut grass. The cut grass lay there bleeding out, the screams of their last breath still echoing. The thin blades glisten in the outreached rays of the waking sun in what would be another, maybe even his last summer’s morning.

In the doorway stood his mother, her orange completions mimicking his own, like looking into a mirror of the future. “You forgot your hat.”

Ah, that. The ugly blue thing he’d ‘forgotten’ under his pillow. Orange supposed he wasn’t getting out of the embarrassment of wearing the disfigured lump of wool to his first day. Not that he didn’t appreciate the gift his mother had been knitting over the last 2 months, it was well...you had to see the hat to understand the true terror it brought. The sinking pit of something only a mother could love.

“Er... right. Thanks, mum, but I’ve really got to go now. The bus won’t wait-” A light blue blur shot out from between her legs, tackling him into a hug.

“W-whoa! Careful on my tablet, Cy! They only give us one.”

“You’ll bring me a space rock, right? Please, you promised!” Wined the little blue figure. That small cyan coloured blob was his younger brother: Cyrus. That was something he wouldn’t miss he thought. Not Cyrus, just more the pains that come with younger siblings: rooting through his stuff, older brother responsibilities, ‘borrowing’ things. A part of him looked forward to being relieved from these problems, even if the dubbed-edged sword meant it would come with the usual pangs of guilt dad had told him about. The feeling of guilt for leaving his family all alone for months on end with so little communication between.

“I told you I’ll see what I can do,” Rusty said, prying the little blue blob from his side.

“Come on now, Cyrus, your brother needs to go.” His mother joined him, holding out an open hand.

“Aww... ok.” Cyrus pulled a long face, letting go and retaking his mum’s hand.

“Be safe, we love you,” She said, putting Rusty’s hat on, then straighten the surprisingly comfortable clump of wool.

“I’ll make dad proud,” Rusty said, pulling the pair into a hug.

“He always was,” His mother replied. Their arms drifted apart as Rusty slipped further away and out of their grasp forever.

* * *

  
This was 3 days ago.

Everything had been going fine; he’d caught his bus, he’d even found his shuttle to the station on time. Everything had been going alright; he’d got a little lost on the station, but meet a friendly Crewmate who offered to show him around. That was 2 days ago, but this was now.

Now It sat on the dropship.

Now It sat trying to ignore the small talk Yellow was attempting on It’s left.

He said ‘It’ because that thing wasn’t him. Despite having his colour, despite wearing his mum’s ugly creation, despite wearing dad’s bag; his dad’s bag... It wasn’t him; It was an Imposter.

The real Orange found himself trapped outside his body, doors sealed and windows locked. Nothing he tried could open them, nothing he tried could pick the lock. Now all he could do was follow behind It; a voice trapped outside of his vessel. Powerless, but not useless. If Rusty had learnt anything over his life, it was hard work and perseverance could accomplish anything. Two skills he knew how to use, like a master swordsman and their blades. He waited, he too could stalk his prey and unlike It, he had an advantage.

The Imposter crossed its arms, letting its eye slid shut.

Three....two...one...

“AND SO!” He screeched at the top of his lungs, getting a satisfying little jerk from the Imposter. “ Our story continues, the brave Phaseolus vs. the evil alien monster! WILL our hero defeat this creature which has risen from the darkest pit of Hell, claiming such innocence or will-“

“You shut up already,” It groaned.

“Give me my body back and I will!” Rusty loudly said, leaning close to where his ear should be. He didn’t flinch back this time, but apparently, his first jerk had been enough to catch Yellows attention. Drawing her out from the book she’d delved deep into upon releasing this version of ‘Orange’ didn’t like small talk.

“I told you already, it’s not that simple. Just let go already and let me get on with my mission.” Let go already. That was the only consistent piece of info he’d got from the Imposter over the last 2 days after he’d discovering the internal communications they shared.

“No way!”

The Imposter didn’t answer this time. It rolled its eye, closing them once more.

“You won’t get away with this. They’ll notice. They’ll figure out what you did to me.” Rusty told him, but again the Imposter didn’t react. It was a fatal error he hadn’t expected. The Imposter was adapting quick to his constant persisting and any general annoyances he could conger up.

“You are nothing more than a ghost,” It said after a moment. “A shadow of what used to be. Let go. You couldn’t do anything to stop me even if you wanted to.” And there it was. At it again with the ‘let go,’ and ‘move on,’ nonsense.

“You wanna beat?” He challenged.

“Try me,” The Imposter chuckled back.

Rusty took a deep breath, choosing his ammunition. As it turned out, having a naggy annoying sibling had its uses beyond grinding on his nerves and paitence.

“I KNOW A SONG THAT’LL GET ON YOUR NERVES, GET ON YOUR NERVES, GET ON YOUR NERVES. I KNOW A SONG THAT’LL GET ON YOUR NERVSE, ALL DAY LONG~,” Rinse and repeat. This took surprisingly more verse than he’d like to admit, before working its charm.

“Shut up!” The Imposter complained.

“No.” Rusty said, taking another large breath. “I KNOW A SONG THAT’LL GET ON YOUR NERVES-“

“Are you ok?” Yellow next to ‘Orange’ asked with a gentle prod, or at latest the Imposter must have assumed that’s what they asked, as Rusty hadn’t quite heard over his little ‘sing-song’ himself.

“Hmm? Er- just a headache.” The Imposter stumbled.

“Red?” A fresh voice called distracting all 5 Crewmates from whatever activity they had been using to kill time. Currently, onboard the dropship was Crewmates: Lime, Red, Yellow, Imposter, Orange and now White.

“White?” Red got up, and the pair met halfway in the middle of the dropship, all eyes on them as they watched what occurred next. Red extended out a hand and White punched him, Red dogged and swiftly retaliated with a kick, tripping the other Crewmate up, only to be dragged down with White, landing with a THUMP!

“Haha, I’ll be damned!” White cried, pulling Red in for a hug? “Didn’t think I’d be seeing you after our last space charade. How you being doing, Sicko?”

“Pretty good, how about you and your sus backside? No more staring into vents, I hope,” Red chuckled, giving him a hard pat on the back, which White matched moments later.

“By the way… your reputation’s spreading. I heard some newbies talking about you.” Red added.

“Well, I’d expect nothing less to befit to my big brain skills.” White gloated.

“No way...” Rusty couldn’t help but let his excitement slip as some old memories clicked, only to turn bitter as he remembered one critical fact: He was dead- or at best possessed. “You’re in trouble now Imposter.”

“Oh yeah,” Red agreed with a nod. “I heard them theorising you’re a cowardly Imposter, which is why you don’t kill anyone and instead throw your buddies under the bus.”

“HEY NOW! I’d like to think I’d be an excellent Imposter, thank you very much.” White pouted, turning his head.

“Why?” The Imposter inquired.

“Haha, like I’d tell you,” Rusty spat with a laugh. No way was he telling this guy how doomed it was.

“I’ll believe that when I see it. But for what it’s worth, I still won’t hesitate to throw you out the airlock.” Red offered, cheeky smiled.  
“As I’d do for you anytime,” White replied.

“That’s weird,” The Imposter mumbled. “Aren’t your headquarters supposed to avoid putting people who have served together on the same ship?”

Rusty didn’t answer. Instead, he watched the pair interacting with a sour taste in this mouth; friends. The Imposter was right: they well knew MIRA kept friends and Crewmates from serving on over one of the same crews together. It was the same reason the crew were only allowed to use colours for names and the zero-communication rule while doing tasks. Depersonalisation; Detachment.

MIRA claimed the ships were safe, Polaris was safe, but just in case that small incy wincy little chance...it was better the crew knew none personally. It was for our protection, our own good. It was supposed to make dealing with the Imposter easier by cutting out the emotions and personal connections. Mostly, this idea worked... until you remembered we’re all Phaseolus, and for all you know you might just be getting a ‘get-out-of-jail’ card for killing an innocent guy, another thinking, breathing being like yourself because they couldn’t do a task fast enough.

White and Red being here was most likely an accident. A sad one at that. There were 3 witnesses here. 3 Crewmates who could testify what the pair had said, in a joking manner or not. Taken out of context, taken without their smiles, without their jokey tones... the pair were both holding their own bullets: Their own grave stones, because Rusty could see it. The glow in the Imposter’s eye. It knew this too. It had found an opening, all it needed now was the opportunity.

Red and White got up, following the inquisitive gaze of Purple who arrived and took a seat. White and Red sat next down next to Lime who had gone back to fiddling with their robot pet. Purple meanwhile had unfortunately chosen to sit right next to the Imposter. At least Yellow had chosen the end of the row closes to where White was sat.

That made 6/10. Four more to go.

“Hi, I’m purple! You went to the academy too, right? Remember me?” She chirped, holding out a hand. The Imposter looked at it, then her, as if he’d been given some unknown puzzle or math equation to solve.

“No.”

“Oh...” That was all she said. She had more to add, but the Imposter closed its eye and she seemed to let it drop.

“Jerk.” Rusty spat at it, also receiving no reaction.

“Alrighty boys and girls, welcome onboard!” The voice rang out over the speakers. “ I’m Blue and I’ll be your pilot for this fight and Head Engineer for the next few months.”

Rusty hadn’t seen Blue arrive, which meant they must have already got there before them, Lime and Yellow hiding away in the cockpit.  
“Shuttle 39B to The Skelds will depart from Station 12 momentarily. Please fasten your safety harness and prepare for take-off.” A few of the crew now had noticed the 4 empty seats- 3 taking Blue out.

“The others will meet us on the ship, so don’t worry about those empty seats,” Blue announced reading everyone’s mind. “They went on the early shuttle to set up.” She added, and the others nodded in a murmur of understanding.

“Ok, so with that out of the way, as custom I have to read you the MIRA Corp introduction, so bear with me a minute. Ahem. ‘Thank you for joining us at MIRA Corp. We look forward to welcoming you into our team and your new crew... blar, blar, blar... and please enjoy the rest of your flight.’” The speakers crackled out for the last time and the back door closed. The engine humming into life as everyone around settled for their long flight to the ship.

‘Enjoy the rest of your flight.’ That was going to be easier said than done. With the Imposter asleep, or at least leaving him in peace, it meant Rusty had the next hour to figure out what he was going to do. What he could do.

“Mum, Cy, Dad... I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love among us and it's got so much potential as both a game and a story narrative. Unfortunately, when I tried to find the story and lore all I could find was one page worth of notes. So because of this, I'm writing my own story to explore some of those ideas and share them with you guys. 
> 
> I've read quite a few great stories so far but none of them really explore the inworld story and generally revolve around the characters and fluff, so I want to try to address some of that (although, it doesn't mean there won't be any fluff stuff). 
> 
> I'm not sure how often I'll update this. For me, this is just a bit of fun to stretch my creative fingers from my usual domain within Undertale (my comic Tales Of Stardust on Deviantart). However, I do fully intend to finish the story. The reason I'm not giving an updated timeframe is mostly that I'm a fanatical editor and will find things to change or tweak, months if not years (as I've found with TOSD) after I've 'finished'. 
> 
> Also, I'll be doing cover art for each chapter and maybe some illustrations which you'll be able to find on my DeviantArt or Tumblr @ChripyCreations


	2. Grey [Skeld]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile on the Skeld. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 Art:https://www.deviantart.com/chirpycreations/art/An-Imposter-s-Fate-Chapter-2-861724501

* * *

* * *

Grey watched the download bar stutter and eventually make the last inch of its journey.

'DOWNLOAD COMPLETE'

He disconnected his tablet pocketing it.

9:32 am,

13 minutes.

* * *

He walked out of Admin and towards Cafeteria. He could hear the engines down the corridor buzzing, hear the heart of the ship irregular beats and it stuttering with a cough. It was incredible to think this ship had been deemed 'space worthy' with the shape it was in. All these repairs would take weeks, if not months. A prized ship or not, the Skeld really should have not left space doc for at least another 6 months.

Still, the engines were running, the oxygen worked and there were no red lights screaming about there impending doom, so that must have meant something for the lacklustre repair job Station 245's crew had done.

Grey's feet had led him away from the corridor and towards the large bay window. He didn't like this window. It reminded him too much of the same one in his old ship; the same peacefulness. The faded hum on the engine and his own breaths. The peace was nice, it could have been relaxing even, but it wouldn't last; none of this would. This peace would be corrupted by the Crewmates joining them. Their laughs, their chatter, their screams and desperate pleads. Out the window, he wondered if he could see any Crewmates, hidden away in the deepest corners of space. Maybe if he looked hard enough he would see one of his own.

"Nervous?" A hand settled on his shoulder, causing Grey to restrain a flinch. The blur on his left seemed to recognise their error, removing it and joining him on the right. "I am."

Next to Grey stood Green, also looking out into the unknown. Hands tucked neatly behind his back, tense and chin held high.

"But, I'd suppose the first time for anything would make anyone nervous huh?" Again, Green talked to mostly himself. Grey didn't see the point in the pleasantries. They both knew what would happen eventually.

He felt a nudge in his side and looked to see Green smiling at him sympathetically, "How about you? I know this is your first time since-"

"I am fine."

The answer was instantaneous. He didn't want pleasantries or sympathy. He didn't need the remainder of the pain in his eye's left side, the washy imagine it presented him with. He was fine. He would be fine. Paranoia and fear were the enemies sharpest blades which he would not be subdued by. They'd get off this ship, he'd get some real air and be fine. 2 weeks wasn't that long.

"Alright, alright, " Green said almost defensively raising his hands. "But if it gets too much and you want to talk about it, I'm always here."

Grey sighed, well at least that part was true....for the time being at least.

5 minutes.

Everything was going according to plan.

The sooner he was off this ship: the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! This one was a short little last-minute chapter swap in. The good news is, because of this chapter 3 is finished and I just need to proofread it a few more times. So, chapter 3 should be up for next weekend (27/28~ish).
> 
> I think I'm getting there with this story. It is admittedly a little hard since Among Us is naturally more character-driven and I tend to write heavily plot-driven stories, but I think I'm getting there slowly. I've got a little learning to do, but I think it will pay off in the end since Among Us has the potential to be a really great plot-based story (and plot-based stories are my strong suit). A great example of a plot-driven story is 'colors' by ellxnpage. They have some incredibly fascinating worldbuilding and some pretty strong characters to go with it (as well as some of the best tension writing I've ever read-highly recommend it).
> 
> Thanks for the support and reading guys, if anyone got any suggestions or comments feel free to leave them below. Feedback is always apperciated.


	3. 4116 [Dropship]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't guess by the cover art, White and Yellow are going to be *great* friends.  
> Also, our imposter friend might have a soft spot for a certain little purple bea-
> 
> [4116] Shut up, Host.  
> [Rusty]Only if you give me my body back!
> 
> [4116] Not this again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Art: https://www.deviantart.com/chirpycreations/art/An-Imposter-s-Fate-Chapter-3-cover-862481451
> 
> (p.s - love the update (it's an update right? I didn't just notice this...?) with the rich text. I'm still going to continue linking to the work, but it's nice I'll be able to put the covers at the start now)

* * *

* * *

The one hour flight to The Skeld had been more pleasant than 4116 had expected.

His host had eventually shut up, providing him with the much-needed peace to recharge from the previous yelling match as well as some lost sleep from the night before. While this was good, it would have been better if the host would just _LET GO_.

4116, or 'Orange' as his new name would be, had heard from other imposters more experienced about being a 'Crewmate'. They use to come into training at his school, usually after another successful sabotage of a crew. Heads held high and chests puffed; the splitting picture of a hero. Everyone his age aspired to be like them; it was their duty after all.

The work was hard, gruesome and risky. Only the best of the best could be a so-called 'imposter' and fortunately for him, he'd proven to be one of them: a sly tongue and the skills to match. These memories of bereavement were for another day, however. He was too exposed and had a mission to focus on.

4116 did let a little chuckle escape. Everything that had happened...was going to happen... it made the ending he was working towards bittersweet.

Now, back to the problem at hand: The host.

It was natural for the host they chose to possess to squirm a little, cause a bit of a ruckus, trying to fight the inevitable....but this? This wasn't normal. He didn't need to ask anyone to know.

Day two and they were still loud and feisty, if not **_WORSE_** than the day he'd claimed their body as his own. 4116 tried not to worry about it too much. They would surely let go in another day or two, maybe his first kill would do the trick. Crack the hard shell which encased this guys spirit.

"Shuttle 39B will be docking at The Skeld in 5 minutes. Please prepare for departure." Blue announced, her voice crackling over the speakers.

4116 opened his eyes and stretched his achy limbs looking out across the dropship bay. White and Red were playing cards, Lime was doing something on his tablet, Yellow had made it an 8th of the way through her book and Purple-

"So are you excited?"

...Was still determined to make small talk: Great.

"I guess?" 4116's answer came out more like a question, which had apparently hit a nerve.

"You guess?" She sounded almost offended by his opinion." How _aren't_ you excited! Travelling the deep quadrants of space, finding new things! Maybe we'll even meet a real alien imposter! You know the ones with the big tongues, and razor-sharp teeth OH! and the wings and shapeshifting ability. I heard they can transform into anything or one and read your mind and then become someone you know and lead you to your DeMiSe!!"

4116 tried his best not to snicker, if only she knew...well, she would eventually.

Instead, he replied blankly with another: "I guess."

"Imposters aren't real," Yellow announced uninvitedly joining their conversation. "They're just stories they tell us at the Academy to get rid of the would-be dropouts and scare everyone else into following the rules"

4116 knew how this was going to end even before the gasp cried out from the other side of the ship.

"NOT REAL!" White, dropped his cards, flapping his hands around flamboyantly in protest and successfully hitting Lime square in the face.

"Agh- White watch it!"

"Oh, they're real! I saw one of them sicko's- the alien kind too. They killed a Crewmate right in front of me and I had to fight nail and tooth not to get booted out of the airlock with'em!" White went on, completely ignoring Lime shooting daggers his way.

"No, you didn't," Red interjected with a wide grin. "You ran away screaming like a little girl, we could hear you all the way down in Specimen." 

"None asked you, Traitor," White spat before turning back to Yellow. "And even if they weren't, which they are! How do you explain the trail of murders and floating ghost ships?"

"Schizophrenia, Psychosis, Paranoia," Yellow answered sharply leaving White a little taken back by the sudden response. A medic, 4116 guessed. White had really chosen the worst person on the ship to argue over this with: A logic-driven flat-planeter scientist. What could possibly go wrong?

"People spreading stories about 'Imposters' doesn't help," she continued, oblivious to the very real one listening. " It's not unheard of for entire crews to be killed by one or two paranoid individuals, or terrorists - there's been a few terror attacks out there too. Also 'Imposter' is a term used to describe a person who pretends to be someone else in order to deceive others, not an alien. The actual chance of an _actual_ alien 'Imposter' is higher than getting struck by lightning."

"That's just what MIRA say to keep the authorities off their butts!" White Screeched.

"None would go to space if the general public knew the truth! A 3 in 10 chance of getting slaughtered by your _'Crewmate's'_ who are _possessed_. That's why they abandoned those psychiatric evaluation tests all those years ago; because they realised these shapeshifting freaks can hack your memories and quite literally become _'you'_."

"Ouch, rude much," 4116 mumbled to himself.

"That's because it's true and the truth hurts, huh Imposter?" The annoyance was back. Yay, there goes his peace of mind.

"Would the pair of you give it a rest a please?" Purple asked politely.

"That's because they ARE telling the truth! There are no monsters or shapeshifters..."

"Wrong," Both 4116 and host chipped in.

"...I've certainly never seen one in my 3 years out here and I'm the medic, so I think I'd notice any imposters or some kind of brain-hacking monsters." What a good guess, so that made White what? Security Officer? Kind of paranoid? Both?

"What kind of crazy luck does she have?" The host chuckled.

"One which has run out." 

The host said something else, but 4116 didn't hear it over the yelling. 

"Guys-"

" Well if that's true, then how do you explain the venting? HUH! Everyone knows our physiological can't fit in those cramped little things. The only way anything can fit in there is if they're _SHAPE SHIFTING ALIENS!!!_ "

" Oh, and how do YOU know? Maybe you're one of these make-believe shape-shifting creatures you seem to know oh so much about! All this 'knowledge' of yours makes you kind of sus don't you think. I gotta ask when was the last time YOU had a psychiatric evaluation?"

"PLEASE! I'm the only person here with a track record of Imposter ejections. So, of course, I know all about these freak."

"Or just a lust for blood" Yellow muttered.

"Personally, I think it's kind of sus you don't believe in them Yellow," Red said calmly, adding his wood to the campfire.

"I'm not sus for not wanting to play in your make-believe fantasy world!"

.

.

.

"I dunno guy. Red could have a point here."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" The host screamed at him. Oh, now he'd done it.

"That would make so much sense!" White exclaimed.

" _PLEASE!_ If anything, it should be you two paranoid idiot, the rest of us should be sus about!" Yellow defended, jabbing a finger into Whites side.

When had they gotten so close?

"Say 'sus' again and I will break your kneecaps," Lime hissed still rubbing his bruised face.

"Guys come on can't we just talk this out peacefully-

"But she's not denying it!" Red said, growing in concern.

"She's a sicko, can't even cover her own sus-

" _KNEECAPS-_

_"Please-"_

" HEY! THAT'S BECAUSE-"

"Guys-"

"LIKE I'D BELIEVE A WORD THAT MOTHERFU-"

_!! **BAMM!!**_

"ENOUGH!"

.

.

.

They turned to see Blue stood in the doorway to the cockpit, her hand pressed against the dent she'd made in the metal wall. She walked forward between White and Yellow, pushing them apart.

"We are here to do our job, not scare each other witless before we even get on board the ship," She scolded, mini cluing to her leg.

She mostly looked at Yellow and White but didn't spare everyone else some dirty glances. "If you want to believe in imposters, alien or Phaseolus that's fine. If you don't, that's also fine. This yelling match of yours _isn't._ "

"This is Orange and Purples first mission, so have some respect for not only them but your other fellow Crewmates," 4116 couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt at that. Maybe there was a reason the host wouldn't let go.

"If you two can't do that, you can continue this in the brig while the Captain and I discuss your transfers. Am I clear?"

"Yes, mam."

"...yes."

"Good. If I hear another peep from _anyone_ , before we land, don't think I won't hesitate to throw you all out the airlock myself."

And with Blue turned, Mini at heel and marched back into the cockpit, the door shutting behind.

4116 looked at the host and the host looked back.

"So this is the crew which is going to save you huh? Haha, man you're going to need all the help you can get if the over 3 are like this." The host didn't answer, they turned past Purple moving to stare out the window again.

_*sniff*_

A sniff.

For a minute he thought he was hearing things, maybe it was the host? But there it was there again, next to him: Purple.

Her head was down buried it in her tablet, making herself appear busy. The familiarity of not only what was in front of him now, but what had just occurred hit him; something he knew it too well. It wasn't guilt he felt in his chest, but sadness.

He gave her a little nudge and she glanced his way returning the small sympathetic smile. She wiped a teary eye and went back to her tablet with a nod.

Establishing trust.

That was all he was doing; nothing more, nothing less. Not giving reassurance, or showing he cared- Which he didn't. He'd kill her eventually, maybe first even, save her the pain and terror of the first body call; her own body.

He wasn't giving her the same kind of caring he wished he could have received so many years ago.

Establishing trust; that was all this was.

Nothing more.

Nothing less.

Crewmates are Crewmates, Imposters are imposters.

That line had been drawn long ago and it wasn't up to him to decide which side he was on.

It never was.


	4. 4116 [Skeld]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting lost and sabotage with White and Lime, trapped in the upper Medibay corridor.  
> What could possibly go wrong?  
> Apparently, alot of things as an easy kill becomes...less so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a wee bit late, so I apologise about that. I've been holding off from uploading it because I haven't been happy with the characters in the second half, which I've decided to now split into a separate chapter (5). As well as this, I also had to construct a map for the whole Skeld from the 4 reference images available which was a bit of a nightmear since 2 of those are the same angle (2 bottoms, one near 3/4 bottom and the player map). 
> 
> Once we're in a few more chapters, I'll upload one with character sketches and some concept ideas for things like the Skeld.
> 
> Next chapter I think will be about 2 weeks at most. I've about figured out the character issues I had. I think I just need to flesh out 1 maybe 2 characters and I had a slight re-write for another's relevant past.  
> So, in the meantime enjoy!  
> \- - - -  
> Chapter Art: https://www.deviantart.com/chirpycreations/art/An-Imposter-s-Fate-Chapter-4-Cover-864312688?ga_submit_new=10%3A1608199401&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1

* * *

The dropship backdoor opened and the crew poured out.

"Everyone is to meet up in the cafeteria in 20 minutes. Your map should have been downloaded onto your tablet already, so you've got this time to familiarise yourself with the layout of the ship. 20 minutes; No stragglers and if I catch _ANY_ of you fighting again...well, I don't think I have to say more." With one final glare at White and Yellow, Blue turned down a corridor disappearing to the left.

The crew split up leaving 4116 and the host alone choosing to walk in the exact opposite direction of Blue.

"Do you know anything about the Skeld?" 4116 asked the host who was either continuing to ignore his questions or just wasn't listening. They trailed ahead slightly running a ghostly hand along a wall, a sad glow in the corner of their eye.

4116 did know a little bit about the Skeld, he remembered reading up about it the night before- or at least tried to over the hosts constant walling.

The Skeld wasn't a big ship, however, it was the oldest in the fleet. Originally in MIRA corps early days they had bought old cargo ships and converted them. The Skeld consisted of 3 decks: The main working deck, living deck and shuttle bay. The ship was a little more complex than this with some of the maintenance jobs for both engines and weapons hidden away on the living deck and second storage down in the shuttle bay, but generally, all the work stayed on the top deck.

However, despite the relatively small size of the ship compared to some of the others in the fleet, 4116 and the host had succeeded in losing the other crewmates and getting lost on the way to the cafeteria.

"Well, at least you can't kill someone if we're _hopelessly_ lost and alone." The host snickered continuing to rub in the fact it was apparently 4116s fault.

"Again, not helpful." He looked at the map on his tablet for the 50th time. Where they next to the reactor? It looked like the only 4-way junction on this deck, providing he was on the right deck.

"Well maybe if you'd show me the map I could be."

"I don't need help with the map. I know where we're going and that's right _here_ " 4116 said, proceeding to jab the centre of the tablet which responded with a scream.

"...?"

The pair looked at each other, then headed up the corridor and at the end found Lime and White. 

Lime was banging on the jammed door which sat mockingly open a few millimetres. Not quite wide enough to get anything useful in, but enough to remind the crew who's a mercy they were truly at; The ships.

This place was a flying rust bucket, quite literally. The whole place felt devoid of life, debilitated...dead even as if the ship had been literally been dug up from the spaceship graveyard. What had actually happened was a bit of a tragedy, mostly for the ship after it had been caught in a bad electromagnetic storm while passing through one of the outer asteroid belts. The last crew had barely made it out of there in one piece with the ship being left a total reck by both the weather and some of the most elaborate imposter sabotages in history. Unfortunately, the imposters hadn't won with one being ejected by some paranoid-ridden crewmate and the over tracked down by a technician which had been mistakenly spared.

Following the ships safe arrival at Station 12, there were debates for a few months on whether to decommission the Skeld once and for all or not. However, the fleet of Ships MIRA had was limited to a few dozen at the time which meant that the loss of another ship -their flagship- wasn't an option. Instead, the ship was patched up over the last year by the space doc crew and then given to them, as lab rats to _test_ while fixing the less 'critical damage' on their mission. Hence why there was an additional engineer (Purple, even if in training) and half the other crewmates having some range of experience with electronics or mechanics.

"I said the _red_ wire. Then pull the left switch bellow to your right-side." A voice no doubts Blue's said, still retaining some hostility from earlier.

"The whaty?" White asked. 4116 couldn't help but wonder if this guy got his degree in stupidity or hearing problems? Either way, there was no way he'd open that door and it seemed he wasn't the only one with that belief.

"Turn around?" The host's suggestion looking over from by Lime and White. 

This could work. 

White was already sus from the Dropship incident, which meant this could work: his first kill. Too early? Maybe, but he could call Oxygen. Split everyone up who had gotten to the cafeteria. He hadn't announced himself yet. They hadn't noticed him.

"This is ridiculous, you said you knew what you're doing!" Lime wined, giving the door a kick for good measure.

"I do- well, sort of it's been a while since I did any wiring," White replied sheepishly.

"SORT OF! How long ago was that? A year?"

"Eh, more like er...3 years."

"3 YEARS?!?"

" _Boys_..." Blue said in the tone only a parent could use.

The host leaned into the panel passing though White before sicking his head back out and signalling for 4116 to come over. "Tell them you know how to fix it."

"What? No, I don't!"

"I do, I'll walk you through it." 

"And why would I do that?" 4116 continued with his protest.

"Because it this, or a nice long walk around," 

Give up the perfect kill? No way. He was going to sabotage and get a head start.

"And I'll sing all the way~"

"UGHH~ Fine, fine just no more singing."

The host smirked, 4116 scowled back.

Stupid ghost. He couldn't wait till he'd let go. Give him some peace. Maybe this was for the best. What if everyone had already gotten to the cafeteria? It was probably safer to wait than take that 

"Let me," 4116 said, interrupting the pair's argument. This crew seemed to be good at that; arguing. Maybe that's why Pink had gotten him assigned to this ship for his first ship-based mission: an easy playground to learn on with the crew was already at each other's throats.

"Alright," White said somewhat discontent as he stepped aside letting 4116 into seeing the mush of coloured string and buttons. He leaned into the panel, taking a handful of wires.

He had no idea what he was looking at.

"What now?" He asked, the wires leering out at him.

"You stand there till they realise what an imposter you really are." The host smirked compressing a laugh.

"I don't- AGH fine! How about I just pull on something random and hope for the best." 4116 snapped pulling a handful of wires out.

"WHAT? No!" The host cried a little too late.

Above there was a crackle from the lights as they went out with a bang, allowing darkness to consume the 3 of them.

"AHHHHH!!!" White screamed to none's surprise.

"TAKE HIM, TAKE HIM!!"

_!BANG!_

"GHAH-"

4116 glanced to his side pretending he couldn't see White slam Lime into the doors and charge off in the opposite direction.

"IDOT!" The Host hissed, snatching the wire from his hands. He paused to look at them for a solid second, before starting to reconnect the wires. Lime next to him let a low moan out, one hand to his head and another on his robot who seemed to be helping him stay upright. White peaked out from Medbay doors frantically jabbing a button on his tablet; most likely report.

A few seconds later the door opened and a large wrench swung inwards narrowly missing Lime who now kissed the floor. White meanwhile, pushed his way past all three of them into the cafeteria mumbling something ineligible.

"Take him first, huh _WHITE!_ " Lime hissed stumbling into cafeteria towards the main tablet where the other 5 crewmates sat.

Blue leaned into the panel looking it over as 4116 tried to slither past trying to avoid her attention. She still stopped him, her hand outstretched into his path.

"Where'd you learn this?"

"I picked up a few tricks here and there" 4116 shrugged lying his butt off. 

In truth, he had no clue where the host had learned it. He was sure their file had said navigation officer with no mention of any electrical related skills, but maybe he'd miss read it over the host obnoxious wailing that night. 

Blue lowered her hand allowing 4116 to speed walk past as he felt her shadow on him. He glanced back and saw the host still at the panel, probably finishing cleaning up his mess.

"I know we've had quite the exciting start to the day, but could everyone please gather around," The new voice called.

It was one of the crewmates who hadn't been on the dropship: Green. He stood with a captain's hat and a reassuring smile as if that alone could calm the bickering beasts within the ship's walls. 

The crew did settle down, silencing, with a final "Ahem," which ended the snarling match between White and Lime. 4116 settled down next to Purple, while Blue sat next to Lime. This would be interesting. 


	5. [UPDATE] Christmas

Happy Christmas guys!

(I'm running late I know ^^; )

Thought I'd just do a quick update which also gives me an opportunity to share some art and let you guys get your first look at all the Crewmates (well, nearly all of them).

So, chapters are going well, I've got the next 6 chapters planned and drafts for the first 4 of them written out. 

The next chapter (chapter 5) should drop next week, so maybe I'll do a birthday upload on the second or third Jan.

I'm not very used to feedback or comments in general (everyone on my DA is very shy), but I'm trying to get into the habit of replying to you guys. So thank you for the feedback, I really cannot begin to explain how grateful and thankful I am for you guys and taking an interest in my silly old story. I've been blown away by your kindness and ideas, so thank you. 

Have a good holiday and new year guys. 

Stay safe!

* * *

* * *

“What?” White asked noticing their prolonged stares on his way past.

"Nothing, nothing" Purple and Orange replied with a snicker watching White walk away oblivious to the 6 feet behind him.  
  
"(He's so going to get pelted right?)"  
"(Yep, had it coming a long time)"  
"(Should we help?)"  
  
  
 **Meanwhile...**  


"How's sky been doing?"  
"Pretty great, he's got his own ship now," Green answered taking a bite of a cookie.  
"Oh really? That's great, tell him congratulations for me," Blue said cheerily. "Which one did he get?"  
"The Ayr and a crew of 12. From what he's told me they're a little less mad than our lot." Green smiled nodding back out the window where they could just see a glimpse of the ensuing snowball fight.  
"Haha, that's not hard to accomplish, but who doesn't mind a bit of crazy now and then? It keeps things interesting don't you think?" Blue teased, trying to make light of the dysfunctional crew they'd ended up in.  
"Certainly on your toes." Green chuckled.  
  
"What about you Grey? Have you heard from any old shipmates?"  
". . ."

* * *

(So something I wanted to note here is Grey _always_ wears gloves and the only ones who have seen him without them on are Green (from when they meet), Blue (by accident) and Yellow (since doctors orders). As far as the others are concerned, his only unique feature is his cracked eye.) 


	6. Rusty [Meeting]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Running a wee bit late with this one, the cover and additional art took a little longer than expected.  
> Cover: https://www.deviantart.com/chirpycreations/art/An-Imposter-s-Fate-Chapter-5-866255988  
> Art: https://www.deviantart.com/chirpycreations/art/Of-Course-I-m-Doing-My-Tasks-866256043

* * *

* * *

"Alright," Green sighed, standing upfront of the...9 crewmates?

Someone obviously didn't listen to Blues warning. That or they enjoyed playing devil's advocate.

"Welcome onboard everyone. I'm Green, Captain of our crew so um...welcome."

Green trailed off, Rusty was the only one listening to him. Everyone else seemed to be looking at Grey, but it was hard to tell why from across the room. Rusty figured he could investigate later once he finished fixing the imposters mess, he was about there. Blue to Blue, flip this switch, redirect the power thought the secondary outlet here, etc, etc.

"Easy peasy," dad would tell Rusty as he passed him the electrical tape. "Basic wiring and repairs are skills every crewmate should know, whether you choose to work with me in the engine room or not."

"Ow!" His hand slipped catching some exposed wiring as he flinched pulling it back.

Great.

Even being a ghost didn't make electrical burns hurt any less.

He shook it off turning back to the table, where Green had apparently managed to reengage his audience.

"I guess we should address the elephant in the room then," Green said with a warm smile. 

"What happened on the dropship and just now," Greens voice turned cold, demonstrating the authority that had been missing before. If this was him being serious, Rusty wondered how mad looked? Or maybe he just left that to Blue since she had the natural scary demeanour.

"Our mission, our futures... it starts now. What happened in the past- the Dropship, before- it will be remaining there. This crew will be a fresh start for us all, those who are out here for the first time and us more weathered crewmates looking for a second chance. A chance which I expect everyone to try their hardest to not only take but to use to its fullest potential.

This crew will be running a bit different to those you may be used to, or how you were told in the academy. Starting now Acts 'Clear Comms' and 'Familiar Faces' will be suspen-"

Rusty dropped his tape, nearly zapping himself again.

"WHAT-"

"Are you crazy-"

"You can't do that-"

The tables uproar was cut short by Grey who's fist lay on the table. Behind Grey was-

Rusty rubbed his eye and saw nothing.

He thought...

He must be tired.

There was none there, no familiar shape, no brown blur from the corner of his eye. 

He was losing it, or at best hallucinating.

A side effect of being dead?

He hoped not.

He was the only ghost on this ship, none else had died yet.

Just him.

Well... That's if you could call whatever the Imposter had done to him 'killing' him.

"Let me explain- thank you," Green said shooting Grey a small smile.

Rusty flipped a final switch as the lights flickered back on. He pocketed the tape and join the others, also curious for this explanation.

"The two Acts will be suspended apart of an effort to bring back something which has been lost from crews for a few generations now. This crew will be the first to test a new system which will allow for closer relationships between Crewmember's whilst maintaining an effective work and ejection system for the given circumstance."

Green neglected to specify which circumstances, but he didn't need to.

It was circumstances they all knew too well.

Circumstances Rusty knew the imposter would help test.

Green's idea was trying to establish trust within the crew. A trust which the imposter would use against him, against the crew.

If this crew wasn't doomed before, it was now.

"Emergency comm lines will remain off-limit, but you'll have access to a custom proximity chat instead which will allow for communication with those within your area.

If anyone has any problems with this, you're welcome to talk with me regarding the matter. Should any more problems arise today between Crewmates, I will personally see to you receiving Simon-Says for the rest of the week. I am I clear?"

"Yes sir" came the chorus of replies.

"Green will do, we're equal here.

HQ might have given me this title, but I expect you to treat me no different than the crewmate next to you. They call us crewmates because that's what we are: we're all members of this team, OUR crew 498225." Green stepped back nudging Grey next to him. "Grey, if you'd like to give out the tasks for the day."

Grey said nothing and instead, he swiped at this tablet causing a chorus of beeps to fill the room, "These are you tasks for the day. If you have a problem with them come to see me, otherwise dismissed."

Grey left joining Green, which appeared to be our signal to go. 

The chatter picked up and everyone broke off heading in there separate directions. Red and White-headed towards weapons, Purple Storage, whilst Lime and Yellow going in the Medbay direction (most likely for an ice pack) with Blue heading over to one of the consoles in Cafeteria.

The imposter just stood by the table, tablet in hand pretending to be busy as it glanced around no doubt taking in everyone's positions and planning it's own moves. Rusty had expected this part, however what he hadn't was the imposter's next move.

"Um, excuse me, Sir?"

Green and Grey stopped talking mid-conversation turning to the imposter who stood in front of them.

"Green will do. How can I help?" He asked cheerily, in contrast to Grey's cold stare.

"Is Pink not here?"

"Pink?" Green turned to Grey, looking back again after a quick count upon his fingers.

So the missing crewmate was Pink? Why was that? or...

...the better question was, as Rusty released: Why did the imposter care?

Nine crewmates meant one less to kill. One step closer to victory, so...why?

"Nine" Grey nodded in agreement cutting Rusty's train of thought.

Grey now turned to the imposter, "How do you know Pink is the crewmate absent."

"Er-I...er...meet him back on the station."

"And he told you he would be on this ship?" Grey continued to prod.

Good.

Grey is on his trail. 5 minutes in and he can already tell somethings off.

"Is there a problem with that? I don't see why me caring about a fellow crewmates whereabout is important when you just said you want us all to have 'closer relationships' with each other."

"Answer the question."

"O-ok, ok, sorry," The imposter said defensively holding up its hands as if it'd just realised this was a bad move- or was it?

"I er, I got lost and Pink helped give me directions to the shuttle-" The imposter shrinks away, pulling back a little, avoiding eye contact: It's not intimidated, It's acting.

"And how was Pink aware you were on his crew roster? Crew rosters are not announced."

Wow, this guy knows the regulations well too, and the imposter doesn't. If Grey kept prodding he'd find a hole in its story and could win.

But he won't.

It places it's cards down...

"I er...I don't know, I was just grateful for the help?" 

_"Are you sure about that?"_

...and Grey just stepped into its trap.

" _Grey_ , we're not integrating him. " Green hissed quietly pushing him out of the imposter's personal space with a comforting smile.

The imposter's hidden card: Green. 

Grey took a few steps back and glanced over his shoulder as if looking for something which was no longer there but should have been.

"I will go contact command," Grey said coldly admitting defeat after a moments confusion, then left.

Weird. 

"Thank you for bringing this to our attention Orange I'll make sure it's seen to promptly, and you'll have to excuse Grey. He's er...never been the most trusting" Green's words were gentle as he gave it a pat on the shoulder and caring smile.

"Do you need any help in finding your first task?"

"Er..." Orange pulled out his tablet upside-down. Green smile with a small laugh leaning over to read it.

"Hehe, here. Download. That panel over there first, then upload is next door in Weapons." The imposter looked at it a little blankly and Green let another small chuckle out followed by a sympathetic smile. He must be thinking Grey freaked it out. He's desperate to make this crew work; this suicide mission he'd strapped us all in for.

"I'll show you," Green held out his hand and taking the tablet as he showed it the buttons to press, which the imposter repeated. "There you go, you're a natural. It's the same thing for upload."

It nodded in taking the tablet back and restarting the download on its own. "If you need any more help I'll be either in Coms with Grey or Admin."

"Well say thank you, idiot," The Rusty scowled, annoyed by the imposter's rudeness.

"Er...thanks,"

"No problem Orange," With that and a friendly wave Green heading off towards storage.

The imposter nodded watching the file finish downloading.

"Ok, so er...Weapons are this way right?" It asked tucking the tablet in Rusty's side bag.

"You're doing tasks? Well, there's a first." Rusty scoffed, slightly more confused than mocking.

"But of course," The imposter said with a toothy smile." My task is to kill the crew and I fully intend to complete it."

"Tch."

"Hehe."


End file.
